


How Our Song Goes

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Forced Cohabitation, Humor, they're always eating idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Rey is a struggling student who would love to have at least some money to save rather then just paying her debts.  Kylo Ren would love to get his trust fund, the only problem is there's a clause in it that states if he wants it now he has to get married.Rey is willing to be Kylo's bride to her own cut.  The only problem is that they'll have to make their relationship look real to everyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Second Reylo Fanfiction Anthology! I hope everyone likes this story! Thank you to politicalmamaduck and Vivian for betaing this and thank you to our other fellow mods for helping put the anthology together!

The best part of working nights in the law library was the quiet. Rey usually sat at the circulation desk, after shelving a cart or so, and enjoyed the uninterrupted solitude. She managed to get most of her homework done during her shifts, every so often interrupted by a haggard law student or lawyer checking out a book. 

That's not to say Rey didn't notice the regulars. There was ‘I'm surviving on coffee save me’ girl who had a slight twitch in her eye. The ‘I thought printing was free’ guy who asked every single time he came into the library. The gaggle of ‘what do you mean I have a fine?’ people who clearly had never dealt with libraries before. Rey was surprised how they got this far without them.

Then there was the vampire, as Rey affectionately called the guy who came in every other night (as far as she knew) and stayed till about 2 in the morning. He never came in when it was daylight out and Rey was certain his pale skin hadn’t seen the sun in years. Out of all the people that came in, however, he was the easiest to deal with. He always brought the book he was using for her to shelve or mentioned he put it back on the way out. Most of what he dealt with was copyright issues, it seemed, but every so often there would be casebooks about trusts that he returned with a slam on the circulation desk. While Rey thought that was kind of rude, she didn’t mind it as much as when free printing guy complained for the sixtieth time in one semester.

This evening she had a full cart of books to shelve. She waved to her coworker Jessika before shoving her book bag under the circ desk and grabbing the cart. If it was later in the evening she might bring her iPod with her to listen to music, but she’d been told off by the after hours librarian last week for doing that in case a poor student needed help finding something. Rey wanted to point out that, while she knew the layout of the library, her major was engineering and was about as much help to a law student or lawyer as they would be to her. She refrained because, well, she wanted to keep her job.

The upper floors of the library were eerily quiet. Rey liked that and sometimes came in during the day to study. Some nights, however, it was slightly creepy. Especially after a horror movie marathon with Finn and Poe. 

Unfortunately, they’d had one last night and Rey was trying to calm her nerves. The flickering light at one end of the floor was not helping. As Rey pushed her cart, stopping every so often to place a book back in its proper place, she reminded herself that the building was perfectly safe and there were no serial killers there. Or deadly clowns. Or ghost children.

Though she had seen the vampire come in, so maybe there was one of those. 

The next floor down wasn’t as bad. It wasn’t, however, quiet. 

“That is the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard,” she heard a deep voice yell. “No woman would agree to it!”

Rey immediately wondered what the idea was and if she would think the same. She tended to be a little more adventurous than the average person. 

The one sided conversation continued. “You know I need the money, but I’m not that desperate.” It might be a sexual thing, Rey thought. “If there was a legal way around it I would have found it by now! The stupid thing is iron clad!” Sex contract, Rey assumed. She jumped when he kicked and punched the bookcase in quick succession. “What’s the use of a trust fund if you can’t have the money?”

Rey immediately rolled her eyes. Spoiled rich kid who probably was in law school so he could have the respectable degree before either running for office or spending daddy’s money on flashy cars and alcohol. Or both. Maybe she could accidentally run into him with the cart. 

She turned down an aisle and saw the vampire pacing with his phone to his ear. “It doesn’t even default to me if she died! Not that I want that,” he added hastily. The cart wheel squeaked and the man looked over. “I’ll call you back,” he said. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t make calls in here, but usually there’s no one around.”

“I won’t tell if you promise not to do it again,” she said.

“Yes, I know no calls-”

“No hitting and kicking the bookcase,” Rey corrected. “You break it, you bought it.”

“I’m sure shelves don’t cost that much.”

“You sound like you’re not in the position to be throwing away money.”

“That was a private call,” he said as he jabbed a finger at her.

“Then make it at home.”

The man threw up his hands. “I will!” He marched off, leaving his books on the table. Rey rolled her eyes. She quickly returned the books to their proper place and went back to working on her cart.

~*~*~

Rey threw her bookbag by the door before slumping on the couch. She should have gone straight to her room and fallen into bed, but Finn was still up and raised an eyebrow when she’d come in. “Long shift?” He asked.

Any shift that ended at midnight was long but Rey never really cared. “Some asshole was beating up shelves while yelling on his phone,” Rey said. 

“Did you have to call security?”

“No, he left on his own.”

“That’s good,” a familiar voice said. Poe handed her a bottle of beer before sitting on the other side of Finn. “I figured you’d need that.”

Rey gently punched Finn’s arm. “Next time, warn me your boyfriend is over.”

“Assume he’s always over.”

“Then he should start paying for part of the rent,” Rey muttered.

“We can discuss that,” Poe said.

Rey perked up. “Wait, really?”

Poe shrugged. “If it helps-”

“Please.”

Finn looked at Rey. “I thought you were good with your scholarship and work study,” he said.

“I was,” Rey admitted. “Until I got a notice tuition is going up, scholarship isn’t, and we might be cutting hours. I was barely making enough to get by and using interlibrary loan for all my books. Without that, I’d have to get a second job for food and I’m sleep deprived as it is. I wanted to run my cart into the guy complaining on his phone tonight because he was whining about his trust fund. I’d kill for one!”

Finn put his head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Rey sighed and rested her head on top of his. “Thanks. Maybe I’ll look into a weekend job somewhere or come to terms with the fact that I’m going to be in debt up to my eyeballs when I graduate.”

“That’s the spirit,” Finn said.

Rey didn’t have the energy to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren was not a morning person. He never had been, according to his parents. Even as a baby if he’d been woken up before at least 9 am he was surly all day. Not that they could tell the difference, his father had joked. He’d tried to work his college schedule so he only had afternoon classes, but every other semester there would be that one 8 am or 9 am class he had to take. Law school wasn’t much better, but he’d made it through; done well even. For the first few years he practiced law he’d dragged himself out of bed and to the public defender's office.

Then he found his current job as the in house legal counsel for Snoke Relations. They represented actors, musicians, even reality stars. He could come in at noon if he wanted. Usually he was in by ten. He liked to research later at night; his little piece of the library was generally free of people, even during finals. 

Except last night. His solitude, where he could make calls and research peacefully, was broken by the-- albeit cute-- circulation desk worker. She hadn’t backed down when he’d confronted her, which impressed him. He’d learned that his height tended to intimidate people, which he worked to his advantage after he’d stopped thinking it was a disadvantage. 

Kylo kept replaying the interaction in his head and the conversation with Poe as he waited for his so called friend at the stupid cafe Poe had picked to meet for breakfast. The same Poe who had roomed with Kylo one year in college and learned not to wake Kylo up early. 

“You’re late,” Kylo said, taking a sip of coffee when Poe sat down.

“Sorry, had to say goodbye to my boyfriend this morning. You wouldn’t understand,” Poe said.

“We both know I’ve had my fair share of relationships,” Kylo protested.

“Name one that’s lasted longer than six months.” Kylo took another sip of his coffee instead of answering. “You can’t and that’s why you can’t access your trust fund.”

“I can’t because my mother decided that she loves me so much and thinks she knows what is best for me so she put a stupid clause in the damn thing that I can’t access the funds until I’m fifty or get married,” Kylo said.

“And who’s fault is it that you can’t keep a girlfriend?”

“Mine,” Kylo growled. “But that’s not the point! I shouldn’t need to get married to get the money-”

“Then wait till you’re fifty, that’s only twenty years, right?”

“I’ll just tell the credit card companies and my student loan providers they can’t get money ‘til I’m fifty, I’m sure that will go over well,” Kylo said bitterly.

“Downsize,” Poe said.

“I did.”

“You have to keep entertaining clients, don’t you?” Poe said. Kylo nodded. He had a monthly expense account but there was an unwritten rule that if you went over it came out of your own pocket. Most everyone stayed in their budget but for the first year or so Kylo went over all the time. He still did occasionally even though he had learned to be frugal. He just needed money to be able to get back on track. Not to mention he wanted to quit but couldn’t immediately find a job that would pay enough to cover rent and debts. “Then find a girl.”

“What should I do place an ad somewhere saying ‘wife wanted’?”

“Maybe add the reason,” Poe joked.

“That’s just going to get gold diggers,” Kylo grumbled. The waitress came by and took Poe’s order. She seemed pleased that he ordered food while Kylo had just ordered coffee (he didn’t care for breakfast). “I’d like the money now.”

Poe leaned back in his chair. “How badly do you want the money?”

“I’ve mentally started composing the ad a few times, I’m that desperate.”

“I might actually know someone who would be interested.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “And you’re sure she wouldn’t kill me for the money?”

“First of all, I never said she.”

“It is legal, but I’ve had as much luck with men as I’ve had with women. Besides, I’m more partial to females.”

Poe snorted. “You’re partial to anyone who is willing to sleep with you. But Rey is a woman, as far as I know.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Kylo asked.

Poe threw up his hands. “Nothing at all!”

“There is something wrong with her if you think she’d be willing to possibly marry someone for money.”

“She’s having money issues of her own. The university just upped tuition and her scholarship hasn’t gone up.”

Kylo rubbed his hand over his face. “She’s in grad school?”

“Undergrad.”

“Fuck. She’s a baby, Poe.”

“She’s twenty-one and you act like a five year old sometimes. It might work.” Kylo didn’t want to admit that Poe was right about that. He had learned to keep his temper under control, yet he’d still had to sometimes patch up his wall after punching a hole in it. “She’s considering getting a second job just to pay rent. If you could cover her tuition she might be able to sleep sometime.”

Kylo considered it. His trust fund would easily cover any tuition, even after paying off his debts. He didn’t have to pay his immediately either; he could work on making payments routinely, too. He’d just have to be married. For however long they agreed to; probably a year to make it convincing. 

The waitress brought the omelette and bacon Poe ordered and smiled at both before leaving. “You really think she’d go for this?” Kylo asked before stealing a piece of bacon.

“I think she would. She seems kind of desperate at the moment. If you wanted food, you could have ordered your own.”

“There’s nothing odd about her, is there?”

“She’s British.”

Kylo snorted. “That’s not odd.” Kylo sighed. “Can you set something up so I can meet her?”

“You want me to explain the whole thing too?” Kylo nodded.

“If you make me your best man.”

“Who else would that be anyway?”

~*~*~

“Your smiling is kind of scaring me,” Rey said when she came home that night. Poe had opened the door before she’d finished turning the key in the lock.

“I think I’ve found a solution to your financial problems,” Poe said.

“If it’s prostitution, I’m not interested.”

“No, I have a friend who has a trust fund that he’d love to access. The only problem is he has to wait another twenty years to get it or get married.”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “And you think we should get married?”

“Yes.”

“We could hate each other.”

“I actually think you two might like each other.” Rey bit her lip and fingered the bottom of her sweatshirt. On one hand, it would solve her money issue. On the other, she’d have to get married. “You’re not dating anyone right now, are you?”

“When would I have the time?”

“Then there’s no one in the way if you do decide to get married.”

She really wasn’t seeing anyone and she did need the money. “There’s nothing wrong with him, is there?”

Rey didn’t think Poe’s smile could get any wider but it did. “He asked the same question of you. He has some issues, but he’s not that bad. He just was set in his ways for awhile.”

“Charming,” she said flatly.

“If I didn’t think it would work between the two of you I wouldn’t be suggesting it. He wanted to meet you over drinks in two days, are you working?”

“No. This means I have to look nice, doesn’t it?”

“You always look nice.”

Rey looked down at her oversized sweatshirt and yoga pants. “Whatever you say, Poe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey tugged on the hem of her simple black dress before she walked into the bar. She was looking for a man with a sunflower, her favorite. She also expected there to be less of those in a bar in case she walked up to the wrong person. She immediately found the sunflower at a table in the back corner. Unfortunately, sitting with the flower, and in a very nice suit, was the vampire.

“Fuck,” she muttered before rolling her shoulders back and plastering a smile on her face. She had to at least try.

“You,” he said when she sat down. 

“Tried to destroy any other property recently?” She asked sweetly.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Kylo Ren,” he said civilly. 

“Rey,” she said taking her seat. 

“No last name?” He asked.

“Starson,” she said.

“That isn’t a real last name.”

“Well it’s mine and you’ll have to deal with it.” 

“Would you like to order, miss?” Rey hadn’t even noticed the waiter walk up.

“Single malt scotch, on the rocks.” Looking at her table mate, she added “Make that a double.”

“Glenlivet?” The waiter asked.

“That works.”

“Interesting,” Kylo said. “I’ll have a Manhattan on the rocks.”

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Kylo hadn’t stopped staring at her even as he ordered. “What?”

“Scotch?”

“In case you missed it, I have an accent.”

“I didn’t, but still I was expecting white wine.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “I’m not much of a wine drinker.”

“Good to know. So what did Poe tell you?”

“We get married, you get money, I get money, and that you have some issues.”

“Of course he told you that.”

“Look, I need a drink before we continue.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” They sat, waiting for the drinks. Rey fidgeted in her chair, half considering leaving;working a second job wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. But that was really only a temporary fix that might not be enough come next semester. She looked Kylo over again. She’d always considered him attractive, even if he did look half dead sometimes. Then again she was sure she looked half dead sometimes.

Finally, the drinks came and Rey gulped down half of hers immediately. “There,” she said. “Now let’s talk about the, you know.”

“Say marriage,” Kylo said.

“Marriage.” She hated the way the word felt in her mouth. For her, it was supposed to mean a lasting commitment with someone you love. “Now that we’ve said the word…” she trailed off.

“Look, all I really need is access to the money and since I never even considered getting married, the only reason I’m doing this now is because I need to,” Kylo said.

“Why didn’t you think you’d get married?” Rey asked.

“Most marriages end in divorce, and if they don’t most people probably only still married because of kids. Why would I condemn myself to an awful situation that can only end terribly?” Rey traced the rim of her glass. She couldn’t look at him. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t think all marriages are like that,” she said.

“Yes, but happy ones exist in stories and even then we don’t see the aftermath.”

“Just because you think marriage is asinine doesn’t mean everyone does,” she said forcefully.

“Oh fuck, you’re one of those people.”

Rey looked up quickly. “Excuse me?”

“One of those people that think marriage can work if you just try and love each other enough. Were your parents always happy around you?”

Rey downed her drink and stood up. “You know what? Not even getting a full ride is worth this.”

She turned to walk out. She felt a tug on her arm and she turned around. Kylo was holding her wrist. “Wait,” he said. “That was rude and I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t allowed to talk about my parents,” she said.

“Done.”

“And I want you to know that yes, I do think of marriage as a lifetime commitment, but for you,” pausing to look him up and down, “I’m willing to give it five years.”

“I can deal with that,” he said.

“Just how desperate are you?”

“Quarter of a million dollars in debt desperate.”

Rey opened and closed her mouth. “Just...just how much is in your trust?”

Kylo shrugged. “Ten million, I think.”

“Holy fuck!”

“You swear.”

“Of course but that’s...that’s a lot of money.”

“I know.”

“And it’s yours?” Kylo nodded. “If you get married?”

“Or turn fifty, whichever is first.”

“I need another drink,” Rey said. Rey sat as Kylo mentioned for the waiter to come over. There was a quick exchange and sooner than Rey expected a fresh drink was in front of her. She gulped it down. A third appeared in front of her.

“Thought you might need more than one,” Kylo offered.

“Thanks. All right, so, if you get married you’re rich. That’s, uh, nice. And you want to get married?”

“To get the money,” Kylo answered.

“And I want to not be in debt or work three jobs just to pay for school.”

“That’s what Poe told me.”

“So, if we get married I can do that.”

“I think it would be possible.”

Rey nodded. “I really don’t want to work three jobs or even two.”

“And I really don’t want creditors calling all the time.” He raised his glass to her. “We have a deal?”

Rey raised her’s up. “Deal,” she said as their glasses touched. “We’re just going to get married in name, right?”

Kylo snorted. “No, my mother wants to witness the wedding. Something about her only child and his big day or some shit.” Rey kicked him under the table. “What was that for?”

“If we’re going to get married, you’re going to be nice about it and not ruin the day for your mother. She wants this enough to have given you a monetary incentive!”

“Fine.”

“Rules,” Rey said after another drink. “We should have rules for this whole thing.” She motioned between the two of them. 

“Like what?”

“No dating anyone else,” she says.

“What about sex?” He asks.

“Do guys think of anything else?”

“Yes, but I’ve been single for over a year, so the other things are getting pushed out. Now yes or no non-attached sex?”

Rey shakes her head. “No.”

“Fine, but then we have to live together,” he says.

“Why?”

“It will look more convincing. Plus I want to make sure you’re not secretly having sex while I’m not. And I’m sure my apartment is better than yours.”

“You are a strange person. You’re probably right about the apartment, though.”

“You said you would stay married for five years; is that a real minimum?” he asked.

“Three, but that’s only so I can get a green card. We will have to act like we’re in love for Immigration too.”

“Here are the rules I have so far,” Kylo holds up his hand to count. “One, no dating anyone else; two, no sex with anyone else; three, we live together; and four, we stay married till your green card. Anything else?”

Rey tapped her chin with her finger. “You pay my tuition once the fund gets unlocked and then make monthly deposits into my account.”

“Sounds fair. No bothering me about feelings or things like that.”

“Done,” Rey agreed. She finished her drink. “We’re really going to do this?”

“I think we are.”

“When should I move in?”

“This weekend I guess. We can get married as soon as my mother knows.”

“And when will that be?”

Kylo smirked. “After she meets you.”

“You’re going to have to buy me a ring to make it convincing, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo was glad he hadn’t posted an ad for his extra bedroom yet. It made it easier for Rey to move in on such short notice. He was glad that rent wasn’t going to be a problem for them, especially after he had access to his money. As Rey brought in the last of her pitiful amount of boxes, Kylo tried not to think about how he wasn’t going to have to make room in the kitchen for her dishes: she had one box labeled kitchen, while the other seven had books or clothes as labels.

“Is there more?” He asked as Rey picked up her kitchen box and put it on the counter. She seemed to be making herself right at home.

“Nope, I don’t really have a lot,” she said while taking out a baking sheet. “I figured you had enough stuff for both of us so I let Finn keep what few dishes I had. Not my bakeware though.” She turned and smiled at him. “I figured you didn’t have any.”

He didn’t want to admit she was right. Somewhere he had a set of measuring cups and maybe measuring spoons. “You cook?”

“Bake,” she corrected. “I can boil water and make an excellent mac and cheese if it comes from either a blue or, if we’re fancy, purple box. I like the science and exact measurements of baking.”

“I don’t cook,” Kylo said. He subsisted on take out and whatever he could get from the hot food line at any grocery store. In a pinch, a frozen meal would do.

“You better learn,” Rey said, “I’m not going to be the wife that has dinner on the table when you get home.” Kylo hummed but didn’t say anything. “Maybe you could learn?”

“Just because I don’t cook doesn’t mean I can’t,” Kylo said defensively. He actually could, but he just didn’t care to.

Rey looked him up and down. “Fine, where can I put these?” She held up twin cupcake tins.

“There’s an empty drawer under the oven.”

“Brilliant. And at some point I’d like a key.” That was easy, Kylo had his extra ready to go, complete with a key chain. “A bullet?”

“My grandfather gave it to me, and if you lose it I will kill you.”

“Kill me and you won’t get the money.”

“Just be careful,” he said. He looked around, slightly unsure what to do. Rey hadn’t needed help moving her boxes and he’d had a bed in the room already. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked lamely.

“Nope, everything is set. Are you sure you’re ok sharing a bathroom?”

“What choice do I have?”

“Right.” Rey began breaking down her lone kitchen box. “So, uh, do you have plans tonight?”

“No.”

“You really aren’t good with small talk, are you?”

“I’m not good with roommate. Ask Poe about it sometime.”

Rey nodded. “Okay then, I’m going to finish unpacking and if you want to, I don’t know, maybe get something to eat, let me know.” Rey brushed past him and headed to her room. Kylo half expected her to leave the door open while she unpacked to ask him questions but she closed the door behind her.

Kylo rubbed his hand over his face. Now that Rey had moved in, there was just one thing he had to do. Which was the one thing he made sure was last on his list. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through till he got to the number he needed.

It took one ring for the recipient to pick up. “Hi Mom,” Kylo said. Before his mother could respond he went on, “I have some news. I’d like you to meet my fiancee.”

~*~*~

Rey had exactly one pair of black pants. Pants was actually a generous description; they were a step up from leggings with added back pockets. But they went well with her slightly too big cream sweater. She thought she looked very nice and felt almost confident. She needed it, since she was meeting her future mother-n-law. She pushed her sleeves over her wrists and fiddled with her napkin, waiting patiently for the last member of their party to arrive.

“Calm down,” Kylo said.

“I’m perfectly calm,” Rey said. She put down her napkin and started stirring her soda. Not that it needed it, but Kylo advised that they shouldn’t order drinks unless his mother did. “You’re making me more nervous with everything you’re telling me.”

“I’m trying to make sure you’re prepared,” he said. 

Before Rey could answer a petite woman stopped in front of their table. Her greying brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and Rey felt like she was looking her up and down from over the rim of her glasses. She felt underdressed next to the woman’s navy pantsuit. Kylo stood and kissed her cheek. “Mom,” he said before pulling out her chair. Rey wondered how tall his father was, since he dwarfed his mother. “This is Rey.” She gave a slight wave as Kylo gestured to her.

“Let me see the ring,” Leia demanded. Rey looked at Kylo for help. He looked about as terrified as she felt. They had planned to buy one later, cheap.

“Mom we, uh,” Kylo began.

“Wanted to pick it out together,” Rey quickly added. It sounded like a plausible explanation to her. 

Leia looked Rey up and down. “Nonsense. I have my mother’s engagement ring and it will do.”

“Mom, really, we don’t need Grandma Padme’s-”

“I never said it was Padme’s. I have Breha’s and I was keeping it for you in case you ever decided to get married and needed one.”

Rey watched Kylo fidget in his chair. There was something she didn’t know and she wasn’t going to pry. “That’s very kind of you,” Rey said.

“I’m not sure why Ben didn’t think to ask me for it before, but he doesn’t think sometimes.”

“Ben?”

Leia turned to her son. “You’re really still going by that stupid name and haven’t even told your supposed fiancee your real name?”

“Mom, I like it-”

She turned to Rey. “He made up this name in middle school when he was sick and tired of being one of the five Bens in his class. No matter what class he was in he was always Ben S. He tried Benjamin but hated that more. So he made up that stupid name-”

“Kylo Ren, Mother.”

“Whatever and decided that was his name. How he got it on his college applications I’ll never know. He hasn’t officially changed it,” Leia added.

“You haven’t?” Rey asked. “But you’d know exactly how to!”

“It’s difficult,” Kylo said.

“Well then I’m not changing my name,” Rey said.

“Good for you,” Leia said. “I never did either. Oh good, the waiter is here. We’ll take a bottle of merlot.”

“Can I see your ID?” The waiter asked. Rey pulled it out her passport, glad she was of age. He looked over and smiled before handing it back. “Anything to start?”

“The charcuterie plate,” Leia said.

Rey looked at Kylo. “She always orders for everyone,” he said. “Mom, what if Rey was vegan?”

“Is she?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the worry? I’m sure she’ll like it. Now, Rey,” Rey sat up a little straighter when Leia looked at her. “How did you meet my son?”

“At the law library,” Rey answered. It was true enough.

“Are you a law student?”

“Engineering, but I work in the library.”

“Ambitious. How long have you two been dating?”

“Mom-”

“Quiet, Ben. You haven’t even mentioned having a girlfriend, and now you show up with a fiancee.”

“Seven months,” Rey said.

“Really?”

She nodded. “He asked me out about a month into the semester,” Rey added. “He offered to buy me coffee after my shift even though it was a late one. We got milkshakes instead.” She couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth, but that was plausible enough.

“She got you to have dessert?”

“Yes,” Kylo said. “She’s had me do a lot of things.”

“Are you living together?” Rey nodded. “How did my son propose?”

“Uh, well, he never really asked.”

“Ben,” Leia admonished.

“It wasn’t like that,” Rey added quickly. “We were talking about getting married for awhile and, together, decided it was the logical next step. That’s why we don’t have a ring.” Rey felt more confident as she went on. “We wanted to pick it out together. Plus, I told him I never wanted a big proposal.”

Kylo took her hand and Rey had to force herself not to go stiff. “And I’m not that good at grand romantic gestures. We would have both just been embarrassed with whatever I came up with.”

“That’s half the fun,” Leia said. “Your father and I ended up screaming at each other one day and he threw the ring at me. He said ‘does this make me look like I’m afraid of commitment?’” Leia’s smile reminded Rey of love struck girls in movies.

“Well, he was,” Kylo muttered. 

Rey watched Leia glare at Kylo and knew she was going to be privy to more information than she wanted. “Oh look, food!” She said as the food was set down. A glass was placed in front of each person and Rey waited patiently for her glass to be filled with wine. She almost downed the whole thing.

“Like it?” Leia asked.

“It’s good.” Rey knew next to nothing about wine, but it went down nicely and didn’t taste like burning. She could easily drink this all night.

“Good. Maybe you can have it at the wedding.”

“Oh, we’re not going to have a reception,” Rey said, without thinking.

“What? You have to have a party! Ben, tell her she needs to have one,” Leia demanded.

“Actually, Mom, we weren’t going to even have a big wedding. Just a courthouse marriage,” Kylo admitted.

“Benjamin Bail Solo you are going to have a wedding!” Leia said as she slammed her hand down on the table.

“Mom-”

“You are my only child and I will be at your wedding. You will have one like you should, at least give me that.”

Rey looked down at her plate. “Actually,” she began, “we can’t afford a big wedding.”

“Rey’s right,” Kylo said. “We really can’t.”

“Didn’t your parents offer any help?” Leia asked.

Rey kept her head down. “They can’t, they’re dead.”

“Oh, Rey,” Leia said softly and suddenly Rey was engulfed in a hug. She wasn’t used to displays of affection, but she tentatively hugged Leia back. “I’ll pay for it.”

“What?” Kylo said.

“I said I’ll pay for it. Do whatever you want.”

“Thank you,” Rey said. “I’m just not-”

“Mom, since you’re paying, why not help plan the wedding?” Kylo suggested. Rey kicked Kylo under the table.

“I’d love to, if you’d like the help, Rey dear.” Rey had a refusal on the tip of her tongue but the look on Leia’s face made her stop. Kylo was her only child, and even if this was a sham marriage, she could put up with the woman putting it together for her. She was going to have a talk with Kylo about this later, though.

“That would be great,” Rey said. “And you can help me pick out my dress,” Rey heard herself saying. She hadn’t even planned on a wedding dress. Maybe a cheap white dress but nothing that would be considered a wedding dress.

“Let me get your number and we can set up a time.” Rey dutifully put her number in Leia’s phone before pouring herself another glass of wine. She was going to have to check her drinking.

~*~*~

Rey slammed the door of her very new apartment behind her. “She can plan the wedding?” She shouted.

“Like you came up with anything!” Kylo fired back.

“I was already coming up with how we met! You could have at least jumped in to say how we got engaged!”

“I asked if you wanted to get out of college debt free, that’s how I asked! I’m sure my mother would love that-”

“Don’t you have a creative bone in your body?” Rey asked. “You could have even parroted something from a stupid movie and if she called you on it, say you were inspired!”

“My mother would never believe that,” Kylo scoffed.

“Fine, but you didn’t even bother to warn me-”

“I told you she was her own person and persistent.”

“That wasn’t persistent; that was an interrogation! And now I have to go wedding dress shopping with her!”

“So?” Kylo asked.

Rey poked him in the chest with her finger. “So? So I didn’t think I’d need to do the whole real wedding thing! I could just write off these few years as a mistake and when I got married for real I would do the whole white dress and church. Now I’m going to have pictures and memories with you!”

“I’m sorry I’m so terrible,” Kylo shouted. “But you didn’t have to agree to this! Any of it!”

“You didn’t have to volunteer me!”

“You could be a little nicer considering I’m going to be paying for your tuition with my money!” Rey slapped him at that. She turned on her heel and stomped off to her room. She slammed the door before Kylo could say another thing. She kicked the nearest box and swore when pain shot through her foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am entirely surprised by how well received this fic has been! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo avoided Rey over the next few days. If he saw her in his kitchen (he refused to think of the apartment as theirs at the moment) he brushed past her like she wasn’t there. He waited for her to finish in the bathroom without complaint. When he noticed some of the food he specifically bought for himself was missing or depleted, he didn’t even leave a passive aggressive note. He was trying to avoid conflict considering he was going to have to live with this person for the next few years. With other roommates, there was always the possibility they’d move out sooner rather than later.

Kylo couldn’t do this forever, though. He’d started checking his office calendar for potential wedding dates and feeling out the people who’d have to cover him. One had finally asked what they hell he was doing since he never, ever took vacation and tended to scoff at the idea. Then the truth came out. He had mentioned his wedding and now he watched the gossip spread through the firm. He wasn’t exactly the most sociable of people and had never brought a date to any of the company parties. They asked to see a picture, which Kylo frantically texted Poe about. He now had a picture of Rey laughing as his phone background and even he had to admit it was a nice picture. Better than the completely blank face he saw at home. But what really made him know he had to break the ice was when Phasma and Hux, his only real work friends, asked if they could meet her. He had no reason to refuse and offered to check with Rey as to when they could all get together.

Kylo rested his head on the door to his apartment. The key was in the lock and all he had to do was turn it. Rey had helpfully put her work and class schedule on the fridge so they could avoid each other if necessary (he’d also avoided the library). He had to ask her and they had to start talking. He lifted his head and opened the door, expecting to see Rey at least in the kitchen.

She wasn’t there. He checked the rest of the apartment, hoping she was just hiding in her room. She wasn’t. He checked the fridge and it clearly said she should be off tonight. Maybe she’d picked up a shift or she was with her friends. Either way it wouldn’t hurt for him to check the library (plus he could use some research time). 

He tried to come up with multiple different ways to approach her on his way to the library. They ranged from blunt to what he imaged flowery to be. He wasn’t sure how well that would go over but it was a possibility.

The familiar smell of inked paper hit his nose as he entered the building, putting him at ease. Sure enough Rey was behind the circulation desk, knees propped up against the keyboard stand with a book in her lap. He noticed she was chewing on her pen cap which oddly made him like her a little more. He thought about shaking off the feeling, but it wasn’t particularly worth it.

Rey looked up and pursed her lips when she saw him. He nodded and headed upstairs, hopefully somehow communicating to her he wanted to talk. He could have easily gone up to the counter and asked her to come with him but that would look way too obvious. 

He waited in his corner. He could start pulling the casebooks he needed, but thought it would be better to stay in one place. He began pacing, checking his phone every so often to see if he missed a text. There was a new one from his mother, asking if he got a package. He hadn’t seen one but then again he hadn’t really checked. 

He heard a wheel squeak and looked up. Rey was there, with her cart of books, arms crossed over her chest. “Well?”

“We need to talk,” he said.

“About what?”

“Many things, like a wedding.”

“I’ll be discussing that with your mother.”

“Fine, then how about we can’t live together while not talking and convince people we’re going to get married.”

“I can do that just fine. I’ve lived on my own enough that I don’t get lonely.”

“For fuck’s sake, Rey. I’m trying to be nice!”

“You don’t have to be! You just have to be bearable,” she said.

“Fine! Then I’ll do that but we have to play nice in public.”

“Deal.”

“Good, now my coworkers want to meet you,” he said.

“I don’t want to.”

“Play nice,” he said through clenched teeth.

“You know my schedule. I’ll meet them and be the happy fiancee who’s so excited to get married.” Kylo could hear the eye roll in her words.

“Excellent. Maybe I’ll make dinner at the apartment and have them over!”

“Sound wonderful!” Rey shouted.

“No yelling in the library!”

“You first!”

They glared at each other. Kylo huffed and pointed at her. “We’re having my coworkers over for dinner Friday. If you want me to meet your friends, then plan something, as I’m going to assume you’d want them at whatever disaster you and my mother are planning.”

“Whatever disaster Leia is planning,” Rey corrected. “And fine, great, I’ll plan something with them.”

“Good. Now run along and shelve.” 

He didn’t even make a noise when she ran over his foot with her cart.

For the rest of the week Kylo felt like he was waiting for something to happen. The package Leia had sent turned out to be the engagement ring for Rey. They both stared at it for awhile, the large diamond glittering in overhead light. If it didn’t fit, they wouldn’t resize it because Rey had no intention of keeping it. And yet it fit perfectly. He watched Rey hold her hand up and twist it in the light. It was odd, seeing her with a ring on her finger. It made what they were going to do more real.

Kylo became anxious as the week went on. He thought inviting Hux and Phasma over on Friday would give him more time to work through whatever he had with Rey. It didn’t. The whole apartment felt tense. He couldn’t be in the same room as her without the muscles in his back tightening.

Something had to give, and Kylo had already conceded with the discussion in the library. He wasn’t going to make the next move. 

Thursday rolled around and Kylo pushed open the door to the apartment with his shoulder, his hands full of groceries. Instantly he smelled something sweet. Someone had made something. He remembered Rey unpacking baking sheets, but she wouldn’t make anything for him.

Would she?

On the counter, on a cooling rack, was a loaf of, well, something. He dropped his bags on the ground and leaned over the loaf. It smelled of lemons and sugar. 

“It’s a lemon drizzle, or will be when I put the icing on,” Rey said. Kylo looked up and saw her standing in her doorway. “For tomorrow,” she added.

“Tomorrow?”

“Your dinner.” He raised an eyebrow. “You said you don’t bake but can cook. I figured if we want to put on the happy front I could make something.”

A peace offering, Kylo realized. “Thanks. I bought a cake mix in case just in case.”

“Oh, well I can give it-”

“No! It makes sense that you’d make something.” He looked at the cake. “They’ll like it.”

“Good.” She bit her lip. “So, what are you making?”

“Steak, smashed potatoes and roasted brussel sprouts.”

“Impressive.”

He shrugged. “If I had more time, there would be more but that' can all be done after work.”

“Really?”

He started unpacking. “If I make the potatoes today.”

“Do you need help?” Kylo looked up at Rey. She was trying again, at least that was what he assumed.

“Sure.” They worked well together, something he wasn’t entirely expecting. Then again, she had some knowledge in the culinary arts.

~*~*~

Rey finished setting the table and smiled. She could at least make it look nice, even if she didn’t particularly care to meet the people Kylo invited over. At least there would be wine. She debated starting now, but she didn’t want to be too far gone when the two coworkers arrived. On the whole Rey wasn’t surprised only two people were coming over; Kylo was prickly and pushed people away, as far as she could tell. 

She hadn’t really bothered to dress up, putting on just a nice white shirt with her jeans for dinner. She hadn’t felt underdressed until Kylo walked out in a black button down shirt and black jeans. She considered changing but thought better of it. No more effort than she needed.

She didn’t even hear a knock when Kylo moved to open the door. “Thank you for coming,” he said as he ushered in a blonde woman as tall as him and a sour faced red-head.

“Just thought we should meet your mysterious fiancee, Ren,” the red-head sneered.

“You’re just angry you aren’t on top of the latest work gossip,” the woman said. She turned and smiled at Rey. “You must be her.”

Kylo walked over and put his arm around her waist and she tried not to jump. “This is Rey,” he said.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Helen Phasma but everyone calls me Phasma because Hel isn’t a great nickname.” Rey shock the woman’s hand, immediately liking her.

“And this is Bren Hux. If you ask what Bren is short for he’ll give you a black eye,” Kylo said.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” He didn’t even hold out his hand. Rey knew he was going to make her drink a lot tonight.

“Food’s ready, I’ll just open a bottle of wine,” Rey said, making her escape to the kitchen. She debated taking a swig from the bottle but decided against it.

As the dinner wore on Rey regretted not taking the preemptive drink. She’d already had the awkward ‘where is your accent from, no which part of England’ conversation and wanted to punch both the upper class pricks asking her. She’d mentioned how she came to the US but left out as much as possible. In turn, they discussed their business degrees and the recent parties they’d attended. Rey wondered if Kylo surrounded himself with asshats to make himself seem like less of one or if they were that way because they associated with him.

“You said you’re still in school?” Bren sneered.

Rey nodded. “Correct.”

“Why are you getting married while in college?” Phasma asked, swirling the wine in her glass.

“We’re so in love,” Rey said as sweetly as possible with the biggest smile on her face.

“She’s pregnant,” Bren muttered.

“I’ve been drinking wine this whole time,” Rey reminded him.

“Rey,” Kylo cut in, sensing tension. “Could you bring the dessert?” 

“Glady.” She stood and retreated. 

“Are you sure she’s not after money?” Rey heard Bren ask loudly.

“I’m sure,” Kylo said.

“Then why get married? There’s no need to tie yourself down,” Phasma said.

“Maybe I want to,” Kylo said, defensively. 

Phasma snorted. “Really, Ren, no one wants to get married now a days,” Bren said.

Rey set down the cake with a slam. “Lemon drizzle?” She asked, offering everyone a piece.

Rey picked at her piece as the others ate. She felt a small ounce of pride at their approving sounds. “If the sex is as good as this I would marry her too,” Hux said.

Kylo stood abruptly. “And that’s the end. Everyone out!” Rey stayed seated as the two waved goodbye and Kylo all but threw them out. He slammed the door and looked at Rey. “Sorry.”

“I’ve heard worse.” She moved the crumbs around on her plate. “And I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“You know for what.” She put down her fork. “If we’re going to get married and face the world we have to be on the same side.”

“You want to be on the same side as me?” Kylo asked.

“For now at least.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good, because we’re going to have to go out with my friends soon.”

“I know Poe and have heard all about Finn.”

“But you haven’t met Jessika.” Rey tried to hide her smile as Kylo groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update when I don't know what day or time it is anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo wondered if he could drink a whole pitcher of beer by himself. That might help, considering the pizza place didn’t have hard alcohol. At least he had one ally in Poe, who seemed to highlight only the best (three) stories of their college career. Finn seemed to have been briefed enough to not ask silly questions.

That left Jessika, who constantly glared at him. She asked the same question five times before they ordered the pizza (everyone looked shocked that he would want any vegetable at all) while Rey tried to smile and answer. The food was now cold, the beer lukewarm, and conversation running thin. Rey looked between everyone before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Kylo considered doing the same but stopped himself, thinking it might be a little cowardly.

“Kylo,” Jessika began, “why are you really marrying Rey?”

Without missing a beat, Kylo said “I love her.”

“Bullshit,” Jessika said.

“Excuse me?”

“She hasn’t mentioned you once, she doesn’t even twitch when you walk into the library, and you two seem like you would rather be anywhere else than in each other’s company.”

“We wanted to keep this quiet,” Kylo started, trying to come up with as many explanations as possible. “Rey knows I’m busy when I go to the library and don’t want to be disturbed, but that doesn’t mean we don’t talk when she comes up to shelve.” At least that part was mostly true, recently. “And, if you really want to know, we had an argument about the wedding.”

“If you’re arguing about the wedding then why are you getting married?”

“Because we want to.”

“What Kylo said,” Rey said as she sat down. She ran a hand through his hair and he tried not to look surprised. “Just because we’re fighting about what kind of cake we have doesn’t mean we are going to call off the wedding.”

“Sunshine is right,” Kylo said as he pulled Rey onto his lap, happy for the bench. She kicked his shin but he thought the nickname worked. She could make things unbearable and burn him to a crisp if she wanted.

“And we’re going to have that white chocolate cake with lime filling,” Rey said sweetly.

“I thought the chocolate with raspberry was better,” Kylo said, pulling her closer.

“We’ll taste again.”

“So you say.”

“I’m going to vomit,” Jessika said. “I didn’t think you’d be the lovey dovey type, Rey.”

Rey shrugged, still in Kylo’s lap. “When you’re with the right person it just feels natural.”

“Yeah, natural,” Kylo repeated. “I think it’s time for the check.” Poe and Finn went to pull out their wallets and Kylo held up his hand. “On me.”

“Kylo,” Rey warned.

“Sunshine, let me treat your friends.” He slipped his card into the holder as Rey kicked him again. 

Outside Kylo hovered with Finn and Poe as Jessika pulled Rey off to the side. He could only imagine what Jessika was telling her right now.

“Don’t worry,” Poe said as he clapped a hand on Kylo’s back, “she still has to marry you.”

“That’s not exactly a comforting thought,” Kylo said.

“You should be lucky Rey is going through with this,” Finn said. “She’s special.” Kylo didn’t immediately respond; he really wasn’t sure about Rey in general. “Just let her be herself,” Finn added.

“And don’t be yourself,” Poe said. “We all know how that works out.”

“I still got dates in college,” Kylo said defensively.

“Yes, dates. Singular each time.” Kylo punched Poe in the shoulder.

“Ready?” Rey asked as she came to stand next to Kylo.

“Only if your fiance stops hitting me,” Poe commented.

“I’m sure you deserve it,” Rey said as she grabbed Kylo’s arm. “Let’s go.” They began walking to his apartment and as soon as they were out of earshot Rey dug her nails into his arm. “If you ever call me sunshine again you will regret it.”

“That makes me want to call you that even more. Besides, aren’t couples supposed to have pet names for each other?”

“Yours is going to be ‘asshole’.”

“That wasn’t very nice, Sunshine.”

~*~*~

Leia called the next day and Rey reluctantly dragged herself to the bridal shop where Leia had booked her an appointment. Her future mother-in-law had been slightly horrified at how quickly the two wanted to get married (two months didn’t seem quick to Rey) and bemoaned how Rey had said, on the phone, that she could just wear a white sundress. Apparently part of her offer to pay for the wedding also included Rey’s wedding dress. Her stomach turned at the thought.

Before entering the shop, Rey tried to discretely adjust her strapless bra. It was stupid, really, she could have brought it and changed into the bra before trying on a dress but it was her best bra at the moment. She’d rather have to adjust then be critiqued for her fraying comfortable bra.

Leia hugged Rey as soon as she entered. “Thank you for letting me help,” Leia said. 

“Of course,” Rey said as she patted Leia’s back. 

“Now you’re sure you don’t want any friends here?” Rey shook her head. Jessika wasn’t exactly thrilled with Rey getting married, but apparently she had decided Kylo wasn’t repulsive. The other night she’d told Rey to maybe wait a little before getting married, but she wouldn’t stand in her way. It wasn’t the resounding approval she’d hoped for, but it was something. “Well then, let’s get started.”

Rey plastered a smile on her face as a saleswoman approached. “Miss Starson?” She asked. Rey nodded, holding out her hand. “It’s a pleasure meeting you. Now when’s the big day?”

“Uh, we don’t have a date yet but in about two months?” Rey said with a shrug.

“Oh, well.” The saleswoman’s smile faltered. “That’s very soon.”

“We just want to be married,” Rey said. 

“Well, I don’t think you’ll need a lot of alterations. Did you have a style in mind?” Rey had absolutely no idea what she wanted this dress to look like. She knew what she wanted her ideal wedding dress to look like, but this wasn’t that wedding. She just needed a dress to appease Leia.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I was thinking maybe something simple.”

“How about you find a dress you like, I’ll pull two, and mom-”

“In-law,” Rey interrupted.

“Mom-in-law will pick one, too? That way you have four to choose from, sound good?” 

“Definitely!” Rey could swear her enthusiasm sounded fake to everyone. They split up. Rey was not entirely sure what she was looking for, but knew she needed to pick something. She settled on a v-neck dress with a lace bodice and roses embroidered on the tulle skirt. She liked the lace and the roses, but wasn’t too thrilled about the dress. She wasn’t actually thrilled about any of the dresses, but she had to pick one. Maybe the saleswoman would give her something she’d like. She met the other two women in the middle of the store, Rey the only one with a gown.

“Leia found her pick in no time,” the saleswoman said with a smile. “But let’s start with your choice!” Rey dutifully followed her into a dressing room. The dress was big but with the clips it looked not half bad. “Let’s go show Leia.”

Rey picked up the skirt as she trailed behind the other woman. She stood on the pedestal between three mirrors, Leia on the couch behind her. Rey turned a little, held her hair up, and tried to imagine herself as a real bride. “How about a hair piece?” She placed a headband made of metal roses on Rey’s head. She wrinkled her nose.

“No,” Rey said firmly. “It’s not what I was looking for.”

“On to the next one!” Rey was ushered back into the dressing room. This time the dress had a full skirt with a guipure lace bodice. Rey had to take off her bra to make the barely there back work. She wanted to say no out right, there was no way this was going to support her at all even with her small cup size.

She didn’t even make it to the pedestal before Leia shouted no. Rey smiled at her, her first genuine one of the day, before going back into the dressing room. The second dress was more form fitting and what Rey had always thought of as a mermaid skirt. She did like the large flower lace that covered the whole dress and the cap sleeves. The lack of a back wasn’t as much of an issue as the other one’s complicated straps.

Once on the pedestal the woman placed a veil in her hair. Rey could imagine this one a bride. She could almost picture the whole thing but she wasn’t the bride. That was some nebulous woman who definitely wasn’t her. 

“What do you think?” Leia asked.

“It’s nice.”

“It is,” Leia agreed.

“But it’s not right.”

“Your face said it all, go try the one I picked.”

Leia’s dress was simple. The scoop neck flattered her modest bust. The silk felt cool under her fingers as she ran her hands down her sides. The simple dress had a small train but she loved the back, especially the rhinestone clasp that had a little trail to connect the two sides of the dress.

Rey wasn’t sure when she’d walked out of the dressing room but she did notice when a long veil was placed on her head. Now she could see it: holding a bouquet of sunflowers, walking down the aisle to get married. Her eyes stung, she would be walking alone.

“Rey?” Leia asked.

“It’s perfect,” she said, hating the hitch in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Rey tried to wave her off but Leia put her arm around Rey’s shoulder. “Tell me.”

“I don’t have anyone to walk me down the aisle,” Rey muttered, wiping her eyes. “This is perfect, but it won’t be right.”

“Han can walk you down the aisle,” Leia offered.

“Who?”

Leia sighed. “Of course Ben hasn’t mentioned his father. Honestly, what did you two talk about?”

“Not our families,” Rey said.

“Ben has never had a good relationship with his father, but I’m sure Han will be thrilled to walk you down the aisle.”

“Really?”

“Of course. With this dress and veil?” Rey nodded. “Good, I knew when you said simple you would love this. I have some earrings that will look lovely with this dress.”

Rey felt like she was floating as she made her way back to Kylo’s. Things were becoming real: she and Leia had an appointment with a florist next week, even though Rey had already told her about her bouquet idea. Leia had reminded her they needed floral decorations and center pieces. 

Kylo was on the couch when she got home. “Why haven’t I met your dad?” She asked before sitting down next to him.

“That would require me knowing where he is,” Kylo said without looking up from his iPad. “Why?”

“Leia said he could walk me down the aisle.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Well too bad, I said yes.”

Kylo glared at her. “You can’t have Han walk you down the aisle.”

“Yes, I can!”

“No, you can’t!”

“Well why not?!” Rey shouted.

“You wouldn’t understand!”

“Try me! Maybe if you tell me I will get why you’re so angry!”

“No!” He stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Rey grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

~*~*~

Kylo was back at square one with Rey. This time, however, it was accompanied by a call from his mother. She had spent the better part of an hour yelling at him during his lunch break. The list of things that were his fault were her lack of time she had to get to know Rey, his lack of calls, and finally his horrible relationship with Han. Kylo insisted that she had done nothing wrong for that one, but she’d kept talking.

By the end he felt guilty for not calling Han and for yelling at Rey about that. She really had no idea why it was a sore spot with him. He’d make it up to her, mostly because Leia told him he had to and he knew she would find out if he didn’t.

On the way home he picked up beer and sushi, hoping Rey would appreciate the gesture. She didn’t have work tonight, she’d have to come out to eat.

“Rey,” he called as she walked in. 

“What?” She shouted from her room.

“I brought dinner.”

“Have fun eating alone!”

“Enough for two!”

He began setting out the food on the coffee table and opened one of the beers. “You better let me have the spicy tuna,” Rey said as she sat down next to him.

“All yours.”

“What is this, some kind of peace offering?” she asked, mouth full of food.

“Exactly.”

“Why?”

“I really don’t want to have my father at my wedding.” He looked at Rey, who raised an eyebrow before she ate another roll. “We never really got along. It didn’t get better as I got older, and then I crashed his car.”

“You’re not talking because you crashed a car?”

“With us in it. He was really hurt and I didn’t bother to go to the hospital. Mom tried to get me to visit him but I wouldn’t. I never saw the point, he usually wasn’t around when I was growing up anyway, it wasn’t like I knew him. I don’t see the point of him coming; he never really cared about other things in my life so why should he care about this?”

Rey put down her food and looked at her hands. “I barely remember my parents,” she began. “They died when I was six. I told myself that they would be coming back one day, I even counted. But they couldn’t, obviously. So if I had a chance to have my dad at my wedding I would.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

She shifted in her seat. “I’ve come to terms with it. It’s hard sometimes but I manage.” Kylo moved a little closer. 

“You can have my mom,” Kylo offered.

Rey snorted. “We’re already bonding. She picked out my wedding dress.”

“Really? Let me guess, full princess skirt.”

Rey pointed her chopsticks at him. “You can’t see it till the wedding or it's bad luck.”

“Well that’s stupid.” He looked at her. “You have a little something on the side of your mouth.” He leaned in to brush his thumb across the corner of her mouth. “Just right there.” He was close and started to lean in a little more.

“Woah,” Rey said as she abruptly pulled back. “Did you just tried to kiss me?”

Kylo felt his ears heat up. “Uh, I really didn’t-”

“You did!” Rey looked horrified. “You tried to kiss me! Was something about me shouting kiss me?”

“No!” His face was definitely red now.

“You’re always yelling and so awkward,” Rey commented.

“Well, I’m bad with people.”

“That explains so much. But you’re probably not as bad as you think you are.”

“Poe is only my friend because of all the shit we have on each other.”

“That’s your problem. But maybe we could be friends?”

Kylo nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this sometime earlier this week but kind of forgot in traveling and going to LucasFilm on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey stared at the book Leia had sent her. It was cute in a very very entirely not Rey’s kind of thing way. The Instant Wedding Planner detailed how Rey could quickly put together her wedding, but didn’t offer her any advice on how to really get through it. That made sense to her: most brides who used this wanted to get married and were dreaming about this day. She was halfway there: the dreaming was there, but she wanted to save it for her real wedding. In fact she really didn’t care about most of it. Flowers were nice but why did the tables need them? She couldn’t care less about caterers. The cake would be good, but that meant trying it and surely Kylo should be there. She had no idea what he liked at all. 

She had very little interaction with Kylo in general: he was gone before she woke up and asleep when she got home from her night shift. If he was awake when she was home, they still existed in separate spheres - one in the living room hogging the couch and TV, while the other remained in their room. They had to get along enough to plan a stupid wedding, however, because half the stuff Leia wanted to know Rey needed to run by Kylo.

She sighed and pulled out her phone to text him. Their little truce was working well, but they needed to actually go over this stupid planning stuff. And act like they knew each other. She sent off a quick message asking if he wanted to meet her for dinner at the hole in the wall burger place she loved mostly because it was cheap. She flipped through the book some more, scoffing at the idea of a photographer among other things. Why do that when everyone had smart phones anyway?

Rey’s phone beeped and she quickly read Kylo’s message saying sure and asking the time. Time set, Rey shoved the planner away in the favor of her textbooks. Studying, at least, made sense, while center pieces were baffling.

Later Rey waited at a table in the corner, receipt in hand with her number. She had no qualms about the amount of food she’d just ordered, especially with the price. She saw him enter and she waved before he went up to order. By the time he was done ordering, Rey’s number had been called and she was already back with her tray.

“Cheeseburger?” Kylo asked.

“And fries and onion rings and a piece of cherry pie.”

“No milkshake?” He asked.

“Naw, they raised the price by a dollar and I don’t want one that much,” she replied before shoving an onion ring into her mouth. “What did you get?”

“Burger,” he said.

“Nothing else?”

“I can steal some of yours?” Rey put a protective hand around her tray. “Or not.”

“You can but I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Rey watched Kylo jump when his number was called. He returned with his tray with a burger and pie as well. “And I got chocolate cream pie,” he admitted.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” Rey made a mental note to maybe have a chocolate wedding cake. “So what’s up?”

Rey swirled a fry in mayo to avoid looking at him. “What do you mean?”

“You wanted to meet for dinner for something. Is my mother bothering you about wedding plans again?”

“No, she gave me a book to help.”

“Good.” 

Rey kicked the leg of the table. “Actually, I do have something I want to suggest.”

“If it has anything to do with colors I don’t care. Just no orange.”

“Why?”

“Hate it.”

“Okay.” Rey took a deep breath. “I know we’re not at each other’s throats as much, but I think it might be good if we, you know, date a little.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Come again.”

“We both know this is a done deal,” she began, “but there are things that I will have to know for planning that are things that you find out when dating. Like that you hate orange or like chocolate.”

Kylo picked up a fry and looked around. “Or that you like mayo on your fries rather than ketchup like a normal person.”

“It’s good,” she countered.

“It’s weird.”

“Not to most of the world. But yeah, things like this.”

“So dating,” he trailed off.

“Are you allergic to it or something?”

“I just don’t date,” he said.

“Well, you just have a fiancee now so maybe you should at least try to date her,” Rey teased.

“If we start dating will you wear the ring?” Kylo asked.

Rey sat back, stunned. “I thought it wasn’t important to you if I wore it or not.”

“I didn’t think so, but I guess it is.”

“Fine, I’ll wear the ring if you agree to dates.”

“Excellent. Should we shake on it?”

Rey extended her hand and he grasped it firmly. “Deal.”

“So dates now.”

“Look, I picked this place, you pick next.”

Kylo picked the restaurant where they had dinner a few days later, followed by Rey forcing him to watch Pride and Prejudice the next day (“This is cheesy.” “Shut up, Kylo”). They alternated dates until soon it was almost a daily activity. Rey did find out that Kylo liked chocolate cake, but hated fruit fillings. They had a cake tasting date, at which the baker commented that they seemed so in love. It was especially hilarious to Rey because she spent the majority of the time making fun of Kylo for taking such small bites of cake.

“I have a lunch date with Leia tomorrow,” Rey said as they walked home from the cake tasting.

“Oh?” Kylo asked.

“Just to go over the guest list, is there anyone you really want there?” She asked.

He shrugged. “I guess the two people you met, but that’s it really.”

Rey looked away. For some reason she’d hoped he’d want more people there. She was at least inviting all her friends, even if the majority knew it wasn’t a real wedding. “I’ll add them then.” Rey kept quiet the rest of the way, ignoring Kylo’s looks.

She didn’t even bother to respond to his text the next day asking her if she needed some company for her lunch with his mother. She could do this on her own. She wondered if he’d gone around her when the hostess seated Rey at a table set for three. She was mid text to Kylo when Leia appeared along with a tall man with grey hair.

“This is Han,” Leia said as she took her seat. “Forgive him for not taking off his leather jacket.”

“I like it,” he said. He looked Rey up and down. “You’re really marrying my son?”

Rey felt her eyes go wide. “You look too normal for Ben.”

“Han,” Leia said with practiced exacerbation. 

“I really am,” Rey confirmed. “He’s not that bad.”

“But you do admit he’s a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“You act like you’re not fond of your son,” Rey accused.

Han laughed. “I like you. And I love him. But yes, we’ve had our differences, and he’s a lot like me.”

“Han can be a pain in the ass,” Leia confirmed. She took his hand and smiled. “But he’s the pain in the ass that I married. You’ll understand.”

Rey shifted in her chair. The way Han rubbed his thumb over Leia’s knuckles made Rey want to look away. It was clear they loved each other and here she was, getting married to their son for money. 

“ I thought we could go over guests while we eat.” Rey nodded and didn’t much care about what she ordered. She made mundane conversation as they waited for food and went over the list. Rey didn’t have many people to add and was glad that neither pressed for more.

“Do you have a maid of honor yet?” Leia asked after their food arrived.

“Uh, no,” Rey said.

“It’s getting close. Or does Ben not have a best man and you’re not asking anyone to keep it even?” Leia asked.

“Like Ben has friends.”

“Han,” Leia warned.

“We haven’t discussed it, but I guess I can pick someone.”

“Lovely. Do you have anyone you want to walk you down the aisle?”

Rey looked down at her plate. “I thought Leia would have told you.”

“What?” Han asked.

“She offered you,” Rey said. 

Han let out a low breath. “Well if she said I will, I will.”

Rey looked up. “Just like that?”

“Kid, have you met my wife?” Rey saw Leia roll her eyes. “When she promises something, it happens. At times she assumes things will happen without telling everyone involved but you seem nice and you can stand Ben. He might not like it, but unless you have some objection I can walk you down the aisle.”

Rey almost refused but thought it might not be a good idea to anger her future short term in-laws. “I’d like it if you did, but one thing first. Why are you so hard on Kylo?”

“Like I said, things haven’t always been great between us. He cut me out awhile ago and by the time I gave a damn that he did, Ben was having none of it.”

“That’s stupid,” Rey said. Why would anyone want to cut Han out? He seemed nice and less harsh than Leia. “You and Kylo should talk.”

“First of all, that’s a stupid name. Second, Ben won’t want to go anywhere if he knows I’ll be there.”

“Then come back to our apartment with me,” Rey said, an idea forming in her head. “Kylo mentioned coming home early today. You two can talk.”

Han looked at Leia, who arched an eyebrow. He sighed. “If I don’t, the old lady here will have my head for potentially ruining our son’s wedding.”

“I’ll dismember you in other ways first,” Leia promised.

Rey thought her plan was an excellent one as she rode in Han’s Ford Falcon back to the apartment. In her head, there was going to be a little arguing, but in the end Han and Kylo would see that it was important that they get along, even if just for the wedding. Then Rey could invite Han over after for dinner sometime and mend the relationship.

Her fantasy went up in smoke as soon as she walked through the door. Kylo looked up from his phone and immediately his face went blank. “What’s he doing here?”

“I thought you two could have a chat-”

“No.” 

“Kylo-”

“I said no, Rey.” Kylo stood and Rey knew he was going to lock himself in his room. She ran to block him. “Out of my way.”

“No,” she said just as firmly. “You are going to talk to Han and you two are going to get along for the wedding.”

“No, we aren’t.”

“Yes, you are, because Han is going to walk me down the aisle!”

“Like hell he is!” Kylo shouted. 

“I’m going to go,” Han called from the doorway.

Rey turned. “You really don’t-”

“Go, it’s what you’re good at!” Kylo shouted.

Han took that as his cue to leave. Rey turned back to Kylo, furious. “You can’t just kick your father out!”

“I can and I will!”

“What in the world did he do to you?” She shouted. Han had seemed so nice, there didn’t appear to be anything he could have done.

“He left me and Mom more times than I could count!” Kylo shouted.

Rey took a step back. Neither Leia nor Han had mentioned that, and they’d seemed to still be in love. “Kylo, I didn’t-”

“Of course you didn’t know. Just stay out of my personal life!”

“I can’t, we’re getting married!”

“For money! Half the time I can’t even stand you!” Rey slapped him at that. “The fuck?”

“I wouldn’t marry you for a billion dollars,” she said coldly. She stomped to her room, grabbed a gym bag from her closet and started stuffing clothes into it. Satisfied, she grabbed her backpack and stormed out. 

Kylo didn’t call out when she slammed the front door.

“Oh, Rey,” was all Finn said when he opened the door to his apartment.

“Can I stay a little?” For some reason that cause her voice to hitch and her eyes to sting. She was not going to cry about this, she told herself the entire way over. There was nothing to cry over, really.

She didn’t answer his texts or calls for the next three days. When he came into the library she made herself busy instead of helping him. 

“Talk to me,” he said standing on the other side of the circulation desk after trying to get her attention for the past ten minutes.

“If you don’t leave me alone, I’m calling campus security,” was all she said.

He slammed his hands down on the desk. “Fine!”

The next morning Rey made Finn and Poe a piping hot breakfast of Starbucks coffee and pastries. 

“How long are you going to stay?” Poe asked.

Rey shrugged. “Till I figure out how to pay for the rest of school and rent now that my plan to get rich quick failed.” Rey winced as her phone buzzed. “I should put that on silent.”

“Why?” Finn asked.

“Kylo keeps calling or texting. I told him to leave me alone.” Rey saw Finn and Poe share a look but she ignored it. “So how much longer can I stay?”

“As long as you need,” Finn said.

Later Rey awoke from a nap to a knock at the door, neck stiff from the awkward position she slept in on the couch. The knocking continued as she rubbed her neck and slowly made her way to the door. “All right, what’s so important?” Rey said, still rubbing her neck.

Kylo stood there, bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. “Talk to me,” he said.

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “Why?”

“Because I realized once you left that I kind of like having you around,” he admitted.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “You like having me around?”

“Even if you leave your crap everywhere and can’t clean the bathroom to save your life-”

“Keep listing my winning qualities,” Rey said sarcastically.

Kylo ran his free hand through his hair. “I’m not good at this. It’s like in that movie you made me watch, I can’t really say that I like you without messing it up.”

It took Rey a second to realize what he was talking about. “Did you just say you’re like Mr. Darcy?”

“Sort of. I’m terrible with feelings, mine or others. I make snap judgements and go with them,” he said. “But I am sorry and would like you to come back. We can postpone the wedding if you want.”

Rey played with the cuff of her sweatshirt. On one hand she could just stay with Finn and never have anything to do with Kylo. On the other he’d remembered she liked sunflowers and had been trying to call her. “If you yell at me again it’s off.”

“I can’t promise that.”

Rey had to admit that was probably impossible for him. “Fine, then let Han walk me down the aisle.”

“Rey-”

“No. I don’t have any family and you do. Just, just let me have this. You can ignore him all you want. Hell, sit him at the farthest table from us, but he offered and I want this.”

Kylo was silent for a moment. “Deal,” he finally said. “And these are for you.”

“Thank you. And I’m sorry, too.”

“Too?”

“For slapping you and then ignoring you,” Rey said.

“Right. Should I carry your bag or something?” 

Rey snorted. “Yeah let me shove things back in it and we’ll head home.”

“You called the apartment home.”

Rey immediately turned around to hide her face. “Well, it’s where my stuff is,” she said. She quickly stuffed her clothes into the bag. “Here.” She handed him that bag while shouldering her backpack.

“Does this count as a date?” Kylo asked.

“Not on your life.”


	8. Chapter 8

When she’d lived with Finn, they had weekly downtime nights. These consisted of some trash tv show or movie, whatever they could scrounge up in the fridge, and sweatpants. It had happened once since she’d moved in with Kylo. When Finn texted her asking if she wanted one, she jumped at the chance. She’d been out way more nights than usual with Kylo, and just needed time to unwind.

Tonight’s selection consisted of microwave popcorn with peanut butter chips and chocolate chips thrown in and nachos made with pepper jack cheese. The chips were a little on the stale side, but it wasn’t too noticeable. Kitchen Nightmares played in the background as Rey described the recent issues with seating for her wedding.

“His family has issues,” Rey said, mouth full of chips and cheese. “He doesn’t want his dad at the family table, but his mom would like to sit with him. So now we’ve scrapped the family table and are arguing over if sitting at a table close by is alright. We did decide to do a sweetheart table, mostly because that means we don’t have to deal with other people sitting with us.” Rey took a break to shovel more food in her mouth. “I think it’s going to make Kylo more comfortable to be sitting apart.”

“You care about that?” Finn asked.

Rey nodded. “It’s technically his wedding too. And he hates most people, as far as I can tell, so being away from them is a good thing.”

Finn picked at the popcorn. Rey guessed he was trying to pull out the chocolate only. She wasn’t sure why he didn’t just go get the bag of chocolate chips, but that was what Finn did. “You talk about him a lot now.”

“So? I’m living with him and technically we’re getting married. You talk about your relationship all the time.”

“Relationship?”

Rey picked at her chips. “If we had to put a label on it, yeah. Kylo and I are, I guess, in a relationship. A really weird one, but still one.”

“You like him, right?” Rey nodded. “And you like what you two have going on?”

“The more I get to know Kylo, the more I think he’s not half bad. Why are you asking me the same question in different ways? You’re being so weird, Finn.”

Finn put down the popcorn. “Because I’m trying to ask you if you’re interested in him as in you actually want this to be real, rather than an agreement, without scaring you off.”

Rey recoiled at his words. “Scaring me off?”

“Rey, we both know this is about the time when you break things off.”

“I do not-”

“Do too. You know perfectly well that the second that you feel like you’re getting invested with someone you find a reason to break it off. It happened with Wex and it happened with Jay. You admitted to thinking he’s not bad, and the last time you did this it was over in a week.”

Rey knew he was right. She didn’t like getting close to people; they usually left her anyway. Finn had been the exception. He would always be there for her. Others left. Even now she wasn’t worried about Kylo because they had an end date. They were going to be out of each other's lives in five years. She didn’t have to worry.

A nagging voice in her head told her she did need to worry. Kylo had wormed his way into her life; she hadn’t stopped talking about him all night and was trying very hard not to check her phone to see if he’d texted her. She cared that he thought about her enough for that. 

She put her head in her hands. “Shit,” she muttered.

“You just realized you like him like him, didn’t you?” Finn asked and even without looking, she could tell he was smirking.

“No, I’m reacting to the fact that this restaurant that Gordon is in has rats.”

“Liar. So have you slept with him yet?”

Rey shook her head as she screamed into her hands.

~*~*~

Kylo put his phone down next to the way too expensive salad that he was being forced to eat in the lunchroom. He waited for Rey to text back at his tirade about being forced to socialize because HR had a silly notion that eating in one's office was bad. He’d managed to glare at anyone who decided they wanted to sit with him so he could still enjoy his meal in peace.

He checked his phone again, even though the message light wasn’t flashing. He looked up at the scrape of a chair on the floor to see Phasma sitting next to him, looking way too put together in a steel grey pantsuit. “I see you’ve left your office for once,” she said before opening her usual kombucha, which looked out of place next to her cold pizza.

“Someone said it was important to do so and potentially against company policy to not eat in the lunchroom,” he muttered.

Phasma smiled. “Always one for the rules, and those of us in HR appreciate it. How’s the planning going?”

“For what?”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Your wedding. You know, some people call it the happiest day of their life.”

“Those people are sentimental idiots.”

“I’m sure Rey feels that way.”

“She is going through the motions with my mother. If she had her way we’d get married on a random day at the courthouse. The only thing she’d insist on is sunflowers,” he said.

Phasma raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you even having the big ceremony?”

“My mother asked to have it and Rey wants to make her happy. There are bits and pieces of Rey that are coming through, but a lot of this is my mother. I’m pretty sure she had my wedding planned from when I was born and she doesn’t care that mothers of the groom don’t really get involved.”

“Can’t you just tell your mother no?”

“You’ve never met my mother. She just has this look and way about her where you can’t say no to her.”

“Clearly she didn’t pass that onto you. She likes Rey?”

Kylo picked at his salad. “Everyone likes Rey, I think. There’s not much to not like, unless you live with her. Even then, the sink full of dishes gets outweighed by the plate of cookies that are on the counter. She’s always there to answer my texts. She likes to sit on the kitchen counter and wears oversized sweatshirts. She’s just,” he paused, “Rey.”

“I think you’ve almost put me off my food.”

“I’d think your combination of flavors would do that. Why am I the cause?”

“You have a stupid love struck look on your face when you talk about Rey. It’s sickening.”

“I don’t,” Kylo argued.

“You do. I never thought I’d see you like this.”

“Clearly you don’t know what love struck looks like. And I’m done.” With that Kylo stood up and threw out his mostly eaten lunch. He could feel Phasma’s eyes on him as he walked out.

His mind wandered as he checked email later. He did like Rey. If he was being honest with himself, he actually didn’t mind the fact that they were getting married. He even liked it a little. He wasn’t in love with her, at least he didn’t think so. But he had started to care about her and she’d managed to become part of his life. 

Without really thinking he picked up his phone and texted Rey.

I’m glad we’re getting married, was all the text said and he hit send before he could delete it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG LIFE HAPPENED.

Whoever thought it would be a good idea for them to combine the bachelor and bachelorette parties should be shot, at least in Kylo’s opinion. He sat nursing a drink in the booth in the god forsaken club he’d been dragged to. He’d agreed to have a bachelor party solely because Poe had said he was going to throw him one, whether he wanted it or not. And if Kylo hadn’t wanted one, he would have been excluded from the planning and be kidnapped. He knew Poe too well to let that happen.

The only good part about the combined party was that it wasn’t just him, Poe, and Hux. Phasma could also come, though she kept smirking at him. It kept getting worse the more she drank. Hux, on the other hand, just got more obnoxious.

“Does she let you fuck her in the ass, Ren?” Hux asked, his seventh martini in his hand.

“We don’t discuss sex lives,” Kylo said.

“Give me something, Ren. Or have you not slept with her yet? Is she saving herself or something?”

“Drop it.”

“No, you’re saving yourself. She’s probably wanted to and you’ve said no for some stupid reason.”

“Just shut up, Hux.”

“Do you think she’s cheated on you so she could get laid?” Kylo responded the only way he could: he punched Hux. 

“You should listen when I tell you to be quiet,” Kylo said as he flexed his bloody knuckles.

“I think you broke my nose! You broke my nose for that bitch!” Kylo calmly wiped the blood of his hand. He stood, pulled Hux up, and then threw the ginger over his shoulder. “The fuck, Ren?”

“Time for you to go,” was all he said. The crowd parted as Kylo stomped to the entrance and unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. He turned to the bouncer. “He’s done for the night.”

Kylo walked back to their booth and poured himself another drink. Poe sat down next to him and looked at the bloody napkin. “Do I want to ask?”

“Hux asked inappropriate questions, so I thought it was time for him to go.”

“There’s going to be hell at work for you.” 

“I have an office and I can close the door. If he even remembers what happened, even with the broken nose.”

“That might be an improvement for his face,” Poe said.

Kylo raised his glass to him. “I’ll drink to that.”

~*~*~

Rey made her way off the dance floor, tempted to take off the silly plastic crown Finn had gotten for her because it was hurting her head. However she knew if she did, Finn would be over with a shot, a threat that also made her keep her bachelorette sash on. She made her way over to Kylo and gradded his hand, trying to pull him up. “Come dance with me,” she said, as she tugged again.

“I’m good,” he said.

“But I want to dance with you.” 

“At our wedding, I promise.” Rey dropped his hands at that. Kylo’s face fell. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said. “I just, really haven’t heard you talk about it that way.”

“Our wedding?” Rey nodded, for some reason it irked her that they were talking about this in a club. “It’s happening soon and we’ve been talking about it nonstop.”

“Right. You know what? I need another drink.” Rey turned and made her way to the bar, not even sure what she was going to order.

“Two gin and tonics,” Rey heard a voice say. She looked over to see Phasma standing next to her. “You looked indecisive.”

“Thank you,” Rey said. She gratefully took the drink from the bartender. Phasma looped her arm around Rey and dragged her over to a corner. She could barely hear the music and was suprised that was even possible.

“I heard what Kylo said,” Phasma commented as she sipped her drink.

“He probably talks about the wedding all the time,” Rey said, hoping she sounded sincere.

“We are talking about the same man, right? He doesn’t talk to anyone.”

“Oh.” Rey stirred her drink. “I just thought he would be a little excited.”

“He is.” Rey looked up, oddly hopefully. “You do know he’s head over heels in love with you, right?”

Rey tried to laugh, hoping it would hide her surprise. “That’s why we’re getting married.”

Phasma winked at her. “Sure it is.”

“Really, Phasma we’re in love-”

“As part of HR for the firm,” Phasma said, “I sometimes get to see internet search histories. I might know a little more than either of you want me to know. But I also know the complaints about his behavior have gone down recently and he’s smiling more. Kylo, as you know, doesn’t have a lot of friends. Other people have to look out for him.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Rey said.

“You and I both know that. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Maybe you should also tell him that you love him too.” Phasma walked away at that.

“He knows I love him!” Rey shouted. Then she swallowed hard. “Shit. I think I love him.” She was glad no one was there to hear that.

~*~*~

Kylo was done for the evening. He just wanted to leave. Mostly because he was tired and he was pretty sure he was the only mostly sober person at the party, having switched to water over an hour ago.

“Drink.” Kylo looked down at the drink that was in front of him, then up to the person who put it in front of him.

“Finn, I’m good.”

“You’re going to want it.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Finn said as he sat next to Kylo, “this is going to be the big brother ‘I’ll murder you if you hurt Rey’ conversation.”

Kylo downed his drink. He really didn’t want to be having a conversation like this at all, but here he was. “I don’t think I’ll hurt her on purpose.”

Finn handed him a second one. “I know, but-”

“No, I don’t think you get it. I can’t say I won’t ever hurt her. I can’t promise that. I can say I’ll try not to do it on purpose, but that’s not how people work. That’s also not how I am. We’re going to make each other angry, happy, sad, and hopefully content.”

Finn clapped him on the back. “That’s all I can ask for.”

“Aren’t you supposed to try to say that I can’t hurt her at all?”

“I was joking,” Finn said with a grin. “Plus, Rey can handle herself. I also think you’re too sober.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Congratulations, you got me to ingest two more drinks.”

“I bet I can get you to drink another,” Poe said as he sat down and handed Kylo a glass.

“I hate both of you.” He downed the drink, his slight sobriety a thing of the past.

Neither Kylo nor Rey knew how they got home. All they knew is that they were deposited on their couch, giggling.

“Water,” Kylo said, after regaining his breath.

“No, stay,” Rey said as she rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. “Water is only going to make you need to pee.”

Kylo laughed. “Or it might lessen the hangover.”

Rey shook her head. “No hangover.”

“You can’t just will it away.”

Rey giggled. “‘Course I can.”

Kylo reached up and took the crown off her head. “Can’t. We’re going to be in so much pain tomorrow.”

“Give me my crown back!” Rey said as she tried to grab it out of his hand.

“Why? You complained it made your head hurt.”

“It’s mine.”

“What will you give me if I give it back?”

Rey smiled. “A kiss.”

Kylo put the crown back on her and pulled her close. “I’ll take my reward.” The kiss was sloppy, more saliva than necessary, but Kylo still swallowed Rey’s moan. His hand moved from her hair to her sides, sliding up so his thumbs traced the underside of her breasts.

“That’s more than a kiss,” Rey said slightly breathlessly as she pulled back.

“Want me to stop?” He asked, hands instantly still. 

“I didn’t say that.” She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “I’ll tell you when to stop.” She bit his ear lightly. She giggled again before kissing him properly.

Kylo retaliated by sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and rolling his hips. She moaned again, and Kylo trailed kisses down her neck. “Can I?”

“No marks,” she said. Kylo nodded into her neck, kissing her softly. “Bed?”

“Sure.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to stand.

It didn’t work, they ended up in a heap on the floor. Rey laughed again and rolled over to face him. “You can’t even lift me.”

“Of course I can,” Kylo said. “Just waiting for the room to stop spinning and then we’ll go to bed.”

“Bed good,” Rey said sleepily. She moved closer to Kylo and put her head on his chest. “Comfortable.”

“Just another minute,” Kylo said softly. He was asleep before he noticed the drool Rey left on his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of life stuff happen, two of the better ones being in my bestie's wedding to an amazing guy and getting to be Rey for the Sharks game for their Star Wars night.


	10. Chapter 10

It took Kylo and Rey four hours to feel even moderately human after waking up the next morning. They’d crawled into the bathroom and sadly taken turns relieving their stomachs. Rey had boldly stood up to grab aspirin and thanked Kylo’s weird obsession with paper cups in the bathroom as she filled two with water.

“How do people do this the night before their wedding?” Rey moaned as she laid down on the floor next to Kylo, relishing in the cool tile at her back. 

“They don’t drink as much as we did,” Kylo muttered, debating the pros and cons of finding a washcloth to wet and place over his eyes. His arm would do for now. “As it is, I don’t know if I’ll be recovered in a week.”

Rey’s stomach lurched again. Their wedding was in a week. “Move. I think I need the toilet again.” Rey crawled over and took deep breaths. She was about to pull her hair back when lithe fingers did it for her. “Thanks,” she said before dry heaving.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who tied my hair back,” he said as his thumb stroked her neck. “I can take care of you too.” Rey wasn’t sure if it was his words or her hangover that made her stomach lurch. “At some point we should put food in our stomachs.”

“No,” she said firmly.

“Yes, you’ll feel better.”

“Neither of us has the ability to cook right now,” she argued.

“I know, which is why I texted Poe demanding he bring us food. He’s at fault for how drunk we were.”

Rey sat back on her heels. “But if he drank as much as we did-”

“Bastard switched to water before I did. I’m pretty sure he bribed the bartender to keep giving him ‘vodka on the rocks’ that was just water.”

“Bastard,” Rey echoed. “What’s he bringing?”

Kylo pulled his phone out of his pocket, impressed it still had about thirty percent battery. “Hangover food is what his text says.”

“We’re getting fast food.”

“Ugh, I hate that.”

“You hate anything that tastes good.”

“I don’t hate you,” Kylo muttered.

Rey turned to look at him. “What was that?”

Kylo felt his ears heat up. “What did you think you heard?”

“That you don’t hate me because I taste good.”

“Sure,” Kylo said.

Rey looked him up and down. “You’re weird.” Her head throbbed at the sound of the doorbell. “Go get that.”

“Gladly,” Kylo said as he stumbled to his feet. Poe was much too happy when he opened the door. “I hate you,” Kylo said as he stanatched the paper bag from Poe’s hand.

“I didn’t think you would. From what you were telling me on the way home you were going to make love to Rey as soon as you got home. So, did you?” Poe asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

“God no, we slept on the bathroom floor. Rey,” he called, “food!”

Rey stumbled out of the bathroom and flopped on to the couch. “What did you bring me?”

“Cheeseburgers,” Poe said. Kylo made a face. “And some without cheese for Mister Picky.”

Rey held her hands out and grabbed at the air. Kylo rummaged in the bag and pulled out one of the wrappers marked with a c. She bit into it and moaned. Poe looked at Kylo who was avoiding looking at either of them, instead focused on finding his own greasy mess. He sat next to Rey and took a bite, not feeling instantly better, but rather happy that his stomach wasn’t gnawing on itself anymore.

“Well my job here is done-”

“Nope,” Rey said, mouth full of food, “you’re staying until we feel human again and are taking care of us.”

“Why?”

“Best man duties,” Kylo said. “Water please.”

“You two were made for each other.” Rey threw her empty wrapper at him.

~*~*~

The cursor on the Word document taunted Rey. She usually had no problem writing essays or presentations, but this was something else. Somehow when they met with their officiant the other night, Kylo and Rey had decided to write their own vows. Decided was a strong word; argued over which ones to use to the point where it was suggested they should just write their own was more accurate.

She had ten tabs open with different vows she could use for inspiration, but nothing sounded right. She texted Finn complaining and his response was ‘write from the heart.’ What kind of advice was that? If she could do that she wouldn’t be in this mess. 

She deleted all ten words she’d written and texted Kylo asking if he was having trouble writing his vows. He responded a few minutes later with links to traditional vows and a plea to have her say yes to one.

Rey considered it for a moment. She could just easily say the words she had pretended with as a kid, ones she heard in movies and such. It wasn’t like they were going to stay married and she could pretend that it was all just an act. She could almost imagine it too, saying “‘till death do us part” with her fingers crossed under her bouquet.

Rey brushed the thought off. No, she’d rather not have to cross her fingers at her wedding knowing that what she was saying wasn’t true. She texted Kylo that she was pretty certain she could write her own vows, and said it was because Finn told her to write from the heart.

She let out a deep breath, fingers resting on her keyboard. “All right heart, let’s do this.”

~*~*~

There are flowers in her hair. That was the first thought that crossed Kylo’s mind as he saw Rey at the end of the aisle, the tiny white blooms noticeable in her dark hair. The next was that she was the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen. She smiled at him and he was done. When he’d been told grooms cry when they see their brides, he’d thought it was sentimental crap. 

He didn’t think it was that much crap now. He could feel his heartbeat in his head as she got closer. “Hi,” she said once she was in front of him. Kylo waved awkwardly.

“Take care, kid,” Han said as he held out Rey’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Kylo said. The folded paper with his vows felt heavy in his pocket. He could back out now, tell her that she deserved better or something like that. He was about to when she squeezed his hand.

“Don’t be afraid,” she said softly.

“I’m not,” he said.

Kylo didn’t really pay attention to what anyone was saying. He only came out of his haze of staring at Rey when the minister said “Rey and Kylo have decided to write their own vows. Rey, do you have yours ready?”

“I do,” she said. She turned to Jessika and Kylo noticed her hands shook when she unfolded the paper. “When I sat down to write my vows,” she began, her voice slightly shaking, “I had no idea what to write. Finn told me to write from the heart, the internet told me to be formulaic, and my brain told me to give up. In the end I listened to Finn.” Rey looked up and Kylo felt his breath catch at how determined she looked. “I’m not good with my heart. I tend to ignore it. I didn’t when I met you,” Rey choked on the last word. “Getting to know you wasn’t easy, but it was worth it. As we’ve been together we’ve grown to love each other and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So Kylo Ren or Ben Solo or whoever you are, I’m truly happy that you’re going to be my husband.” She handed the paper back to Jessika and took her offered tissue. “You know I thought I wouldn’t need these,” she joked before handing the used one to Jessika.

“Kylo, do you have your vows?”

He nodded and pulled the paper out of his inner pocket. “Rey,” he began, “when I first met you, I was actually annoyed with you. You kicked me out of the library when I was still looking for that one statement that would make my case.” He looked up to see Rey’s smile. “I can win over a courtroom, but I wasn’t that good with you. But you stuck with me, seeing something that not a lot of people see. Since you know that I’m horrible with words when I’m not trying to argue my point, I’ll say this plainly.” Kylo took a deep breath, debating for a second whether or not to say what he’d written and deciding he had nothing to lose. “I love you and I promise to be even better than the best husband I know.” Rey laughed at that and Kylo noticed she was crying again.

Kylo wasn’t sure what happened next other than Rey putting a ring on his finger and her shaking hand as he slipped hers on. Then Rey was kissing him, and they were officially married.

~*~*~

Rey watched Han and Kylo shake hands, which was probably the best interaction she could wish for them. She was just happy she was finally sitting down. Dinner had started, and Rey and Kylo made sure to make the rounds as quickly as possible. She just relaxed and waited for Kylo to join her. He finally sat down next to her, grunting as he leaned back. “Why are there so many people here?” He asked.

“Ask Leia,” Rey said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder, fingers stroking her arm. “Did you mean it?” She asked.

“What?” He asked.

Rey bit her lip. “That you love me.”

“Only if you mean that you are falling in love with me,” Kylo replied after a beat.

Rey looked him in the eyes. “I meant every word of my vows. I’m really not good with my feelings at all. I’m falling for you.”

Kylo smiled and kissed her temple. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!


End file.
